An Impertinent Quest
by HorseLoverTW
Summary: Rich, spoiled, but charming Wilhelmina Tallmadge is the classic Emma. She has everything, including the dearest of friends in Mr. Siebold. Unfortunately, with the arrival of a certain red-haired monarch, her lifestyle is about to take a drastic turn. This is a journey through the region of Kalos, in the most Downton Abbey meets Emma, meets Pokemon way imaginable.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Emma, or Downton Abbey. I can mix-mash with the best of them however. Well, in my dreams. R &R please_

Chapter 1: Something Wicked This Way Comes

Lady Wilhelmina Tallmadge let the blind drop with a sinking feeling. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned away from the window and toward her vanity. Delicately, she rang the tiny silver bell there that fed down to the servant's wing. The daughter of the Earl of Camphrier Chateau, Wilhelmina would be expected to present for such an important guest. If only that were all she would be expected.

Gabrielle, her lady's maid, arrived soon after, looking doe-eyed and sweet as ever. Gabby was black-haired with pale, creamy skin and bright blue eyes. Many a footman and even some of the butlers had offered her their esteem but Gabby was either too naïve to note their intent or too kind to reject them. Wilhelmina sometimes, against her will, -for she would surely be heartbroken to lose her- hoped that one of them would be able to breach Gabby's walls and offer her a higher station in life.

"What can I do for her ladyship?" Gabby asked with a bow, her cheeks a rosy hew from the no-doubt drafty halls outside Wilhelmina's hearth. Camphrier Chateau was more of a castle in structure and ambiance. Her poor maid was looking far younger and frailer than her twenty-two years.

Nodding in greeting, Wilhelmina gestured to her expansive closet, almost the size of her canopied, monstrosity of a bed. "I'm going to need a suitable arrangement in order to greet his majesty, Lord Lysandre. I saw his party coming from Camphrier only a moment ago so we'll need to hurry."

Gabby's eyes widened at the mention of their monarch but she immediately got to work. In no time, Wilhelmina was gazing at her visage in the floor length mirror as Gabby smoothed and pinned the last of her hair. She was wearing a corset-fastened black gown with gold embellishments and lace overlay. She gave a reassuring pat to the lone pokeball tied at her waistline on a delicate gold chain. Her late mother's finest diamonds adorned her throat and woven into her dark chestnut hair were a few more just for good measure. One could never have too many diamonds, after all.

She stepped closer and critically examined her reflection, frowning. Oh dear, her stomach wasn't looking as flat as it had a few years ago, she would need to Holo Cast Simon, her personal trainer soon. She also found it quite sobering to gaze on her face. Unlike many of the ladies at court in the more fashionable districts of Lumiose City, the capital of the region and Kingdom of Kalos, Wilhelmina did not wear colour contacts to mask her green eyes. But maybe she should. Even with the make-up that Gabby had applied, they still looked frightfully dull.

"If I may say, you look lovely, my lady," Gabby beamed.

"Thank you, Gabrielle. As always, you did a fine job." She picked up her skirts and headed to the door, but turned back to her maid before she left, "If you'd care for an introduction to his lordship later, just pretend Ashara needs her feeding early." She knew Gabby and the other servants would be very eager to meet the King of Kalos.

"Oh, that's very kind of you!" Gabby nearly squealed, her northern accent coming to the fore. Hastily, she added, "My lady," a blush once more tingeing her cheeks. "However, I fear it would ring untrue to far too many. Everyone knows how you alone dote on little Ashara."

Wilhelmina frowned again, a familiar pang of sadness settling itself at the bottom of her stomach. "Quite." She offered up a small, sarcastic smile and winked, "Well, duty calls. Ta ta for now."

The Grand Foyer was awash with multitudes from the King's retinue as well as the Chateau's staff and patrons. She made eye contact with George Siebold, her closest and oldest friend in the world, and couldn't help a small snort from escaping, quite unladylike, from her lips. For he was standing at the wall behind where the King was greeting several of the patrons and bore the most awkward expression.

He was watching Malva, the podcast sensation and his colleague in the League, curtsey a bit too deeply at the King. She was quite the fiery spectacle indeed with her cleavage on full display in her horridly gaudy Elite Four costume. Her entire manner was entirely too obsequious and, judging by the hilariously consternated mix of distaste and neutrality warring across Siebold's features, he agreed.

Malva finally caught his ill-guarded expression and quickly straightened, shooting Siebold the most hideous glare. He looked mildly compunctious but no more so than the many times he bested her in their priority matches.

Her father, the Earl of Camphrier and owner of the Battle Chateau, Charles Tallmadge, stood stiffly at the base of the great staircase, waiting to greet Lysandre. He saw her descending the stairs and smiled, a little too keenly in Wilhelmina's estimates, gesturing for her to come to his side.

"Ah, your majesty, may I have the pleasure to present my only daughter and heir, Wilhelmina, Countess of Camphrier."

She curtseyed briefly, mindful of Siebold's watchful eyes and took the measure of their king. Lysandre was a tall man. Cold of countenance and red-haired as a Zoroark, he gave off the very unpleasing aura of a man bored of life and full of contempt at those around him, her father included. But when his icy gaze turned on her, he blinked, as though in surprise. Quickly recovering, he gave a curt bow and took her hand, brushing his lips to her knuckles. She hoped the shiver she gave would be interpreted as from nerves and not from the chill she had felt at his presence.

The king straightened and said stiffly, "The pleasure is entirely mine." Looking down at her, he softened slightly and extending his arm, added, "And please allow me the honour of escorting the Countess to the hall. I hear you've arranged a showing?"

Wilhelmina graciously took his arm as her father gushed about the flashy young Baron that had come to challenge the Chateau- boy by the name of Calem, only fifteen or sixteen years old.

As the King and she led the procession out of the foyer and into the Great Hall, Byron, their head butler, announced Calem's pedigree and standing. The boy was slight, with dark hair and big, determined blue eyes. He stood on his toes, ready for the fight. Next to him stood a stone-faced Frogadier, as calm as his master was eager.

"I've heard of this lad from my old friend, Augustine Sycamore, the Pokemon Professor in Lumiose. He's quite talented for his age, and already possesses a gym badge." Lysandre stared calculating at the boy for a moment longer and whispered, " _A chosen one_ …"

"This will be a one-on-one battle for standing!" Byron was announcing, "Are there any challenges?"

Lysandre turned to her. "My lady, would you not defend the honour of your house? I should very much like to see your style."

Wilhelmina inwardly faltered but outwardly, painted a demure smile across her face and answered, "You flatter me, sir. But my honour will defend itself and… as for the rest, I wouldn't want to deprive another of the task. There are few enough new-comers that many of our patrons never get the privilege of a battle."

From behind them, Baron Tolly of Ambrette issued a challenge and came before the boy, releasing a punchy Bagon. As the battle commenced, Lysandre leaned over and grasped the pokeball at her waist, fingering the gold chain and coming far too much into her personal space for her liking. "Will you at least sate my curiosity? What prized pokemon would the fabled Beauty of Camphrier keep on her person?" His formality dropped for a moment and he said, almost playfully, "Your king demands."

Heart pounding, she kept her gaze firmly ahead as the battle progressed. Frogadier sent a volley of bubbles pounding into Bagon as the little dragon was off-balance from a failed tackle. She carefully took the pokeball out of his hands and into the folds of her dress. Then, still facing ahead, smirked, and said, "A lady doesn't play show and tell. You'll just have to wait and see."

It was a gamble, the King's disposition known far and wide for its volatile whims, but luckily Lysandre only chuckled, "As my lady commands." He moved closer and rested his hand at the small of her back for the remainder of the match. She chaffed at the possessive touch and thanked Arceus that it didn't last long. Frogadier finished off the battle in prompt fashion with a nasty lick attack that left the Bagon repulsed and finally, fainted.

At dinner that evening, after the King and his entourage had left, Wilhelmina was chatting amicably with Siebold, as was their wont to do. At the head of the long table, past the usual patrons, sat her father, excitedly chatting away with Baron Tolly. The poor man had not recovered from the shame at his loss but none-the-less, attempted to nod attentively to everything the Earl was rambling about. She felt her ears burn a few times at their conversation but otherwise ignored them and the others. There were far more pressing matters to discuss.

"You seemed terribly distressed over the turmoil you caused poor Lady Malva," she prompted Siebold archly.

Siebold, in his ambiguous thirties, had always seemed so annoyingly older and wiser than her. Now, at twenty-five years old, Wilhelmina felt the decade between them sometimes shrinking and sometimes expanding, like waves on the ocean. Sometimes, he felt like an older sibling and other times like a giggling best friend. Other times altogether, the waves carried him away and he was the Duke of Coumarine once more, past the peerage even of her father.

He gave a very small grin, his cerulean eyes crinkling. "Not jealous over Lady Malva, are you Willa? That would be rather unbecoming of the _Beauty of Camphrier_."

She huffed at his teasing tone. "What cause would I to be jealous? For once, I would happily wish her well on her quest."

He glanced away from her and looked at the painting he had supplied for their dining room of the legendary creature, Xerneas, grazing in a meadow. "Really?" His incredulity was evident as he turned back toward her, his lightness replaced with concern. "Your manner did not strike me as particularly suited to that end."

"And your manners did not particularly strike me as those of an eavesdropper."

"I apologise Willa, but your behaviour was more than encouraging toward his majesty. I could only assume that was your intent."

"Encouraging!? You must have heard him? He wanted me to battle that boy!"

"You could have simply excused yourself."

"And risk exposure? I should think not."

He sighed and held his hands up, "No, you're right. That would not have been fair. But what you did- intriguing him like that- is going to have repercussions."

"What are you talking about? The King will be back in Lumiose by now, far from here. What does it matter that I threw a little mystery at him? Royals must need a bit of that in their dreadfully dull lives, at least from the look of him."

Siebold glanced at her father across the table, still talking away. "I think it will matter a great deal."

Her father's study was as drafty as the rest of the Chateau, save for the fire he was sitting near that looked to be well nursed. She went to stand before him. "You wished to see me?"

He motioned for her to sit in the cushioned chair opposite his, within the warm glow of the embers. "Yes, my dear. I'd hoped to discuss the King with you, or rather, your thoughts on the man."

Siebold's words from earlier flashed in her mind and she internally berated herself for thinking she could ignore him. "I think he has a very…great presence. He certainly made quite the impression on many of our patrons and staff. Gabrielle was most taken with his manners."

"Yes, yes… but I'm asking what _you_ , my daughter, think of him, as a King, a man…and maybe, in time, as something more to you…?"

She stood from the chair. "What!? Surely, you can not mean this?"

Earl Tallmadge stood as well, his face a little less jovial. "I certainly do. Lysandre spoke with me in private before he left and indicated that he would greatly enjoy seeing you again. He asked formally for my permission to commence courting you. He said… if you should be so inclined."

"Well I'm not!" She knew she sounded petulant, but she couldn't help it. Her whole life, men had come calling. Always wanting her association, her peerage, her inheritance. The owner of Camphrier Chateau possessed unequal status as the purveyor of the titles given to the Kalosian aristocracy. Wilhelmina did not fancy herself a prized Rapidash mare to be married off. She had played numerous suitors off each other and as long as her father had been content to keep his daughter, his only family close, she had never before had to worry about an arrangement.

His face turned a brilliant shade of Darmanitan red. "Well then, I'm afraid that you're just going to have to bear it. He is the King and ultimately, the benefactor of our estate. If he wishes, he could strip us of our title as easily as a Scyther could a Weedle. His standing is drastically above our own."

"And what if it weren't?"

He looked taken aback. "Come again?"

Slowly, trying to think it through as she said it, Wilhelmina went on, "Excepting for his hereditary crown, Lysandre is formally titled as the Grand Duke."

"What of it?"

"Titles can be won or lost on merit of battle. I could, potentially, outrank him through challenge. Parliament respects the sovereignty of the monarchy, but they respect the titles of rank more because they are earned. I could outrank him and then he would have no means to strip our estate. If he even tried, Parliament would legally strip him of his own standing and he'd appear petty to the masses and the nobility alike."

"That's a pretty theory, but aside from the one glaring fault in it, why don't you consider his offer? It's just to court you, I would never force you to marry a man you didn't want to. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"And I assume his wealth has absolutely no role in your plea?"

"I'll admit that the estate has fallen on some hard times. His money could be just the thing to bring the Chateau back up to its former glory."

Her heart dropped and she took a deep breath, calming herself. A different approach was required. "I'm not a pawn. I'm not chattel. If, and I say if, I'm ever to entertain the notion of Lysandre as a suitor, it must be on my own terms."

"If he should inquire, may I convey that to him- that you'll consider it?"

"No," she said, but abruptly went on before he could cut her off, "I'll convey it myself. I plan to visit the capital soon anyway. I have some shopping to do."

Her father seemed mollified by her response and they spent a few more minutes calming down and talking about the recent hatchlings from his prized Swanna flock.

The chat with her father had left her emotionally weary. She leaned back heavily against her bedroom door, pushing it closed behind her. Slowly, she slid down to the floor, staring emptily at her canopied bed for several moments. A frustrated tear ran down her cheek before she quickly swiped it away. She took a deep breath and, pushing her hair back, picked up the gold chain and pulled the lone pokeball into her hand. "Come out sweetling, I'm sorry you're getting dinner later than normal."

A bright red glow emanated from the ball and coalesced into the familiar shape of her ponyta, Ashara. The ponyta trumpeted a winny at seeing her mistress but then fell over as her wasted front leg gave out beneath her. Willa bit back a sob and caught the small pony pokemon before it fell. "Don't worry, I've got you…" she whispered to Ashara as the ponyta whimpered in distress.

Yea, Lysandre would be quaking in his boots.


	2. Steel and Lace

**Chapter 2: Steel and Lace**

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

A/N: Please read and review. I'm happy for any comments, suggestions, or critiques.

Siebold's Gyarados, Galbart, was a magnificent specimen. Larger than the average of his kind with brilliant blue scales to match the sky, Willa felt that even were he not carrying an Elite Four member, the Countess of Camprier, and her maid, he likely would have made heads turn all on his own.

Or perhaps that was just the power of a Gyarados in general. It's not as though every Magikarp with a dream just suddenly became one.

The three of them, four with Galbart, were quickly making their way upriver to the town of Camphrier proper where they would need to proceed the rest of the way to Lumiose City on foot.

"Explain to me once more your harebrained idea, Willa. Because honestly, I can't claim to understand, at any level of it, how you intend to accomplish such preposterousness," Siebold said from where he crouched at the top of Galbart's head, just in front of Gabrielle and she.

For her own part, Willa was enjoying the breeze and the water below them, sitting off the side of Galbart's head and letting her feet dangle rather brazenly. She half-turned to him and said matter-of-factly, "I'll acquire some fighting level pokemon and defeat Lysandre, thus improving my station over him and my ability to rebuff his attention."

Siebold scoffed, "Yes, because that's what the hundred elite challengers that have already faced Lysandre forgot to do."

Gabrielle chimed in at her shoulder, "I still don't understand, my lady, why can't you simply refuse his offer?"

Willa sighed. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. Father and I could lose our standing and the Chateau. The situation must be handled delicately."

"Throwing his team around and pronouncing yourself superior hardly sounds delicate," Siebold muttered absently as he stroked Galbart's three-pronged head points. The Gyarados gave a contented rumble in response.

"Isn't that what you do routinely from your lofty League?" Willa snipped.

"What I do," he flashed a small smile, " _Is_ art."

She rolled her eyes. "How is your _art_ any different than what I'm proposing?" She spotted the top of Shabboneau Castle approaching as Siebold guided Galbart to the bank of the river.

"Maybe when you actually attain some level of combat experience, I'll explain it to you." They slid off the Gyarados' back onto the ground and Siebold returned Galbart to his pokeball.

She loathed it when he spoke to her as though she were still a child. "That's hardly fair. You know I received my training at the Santalune Academy, the same as you. Not to mention, having grown up at the Chateau, I think I know a thing or two about battling."

They strolled through the quaint village of Camphrier and past the town square with its lovely fountain. Several of the townspeople waved or nodded in deference when they saw whom it was.

"Theoretic knowledge is not the same as practical. You watch Gabrielle make your bed near perfectly everyday. How often have you performed the act?" Gabby looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Do you think you could make your bed as neatly? As quickly? It's an art. And, like all art," he casually tossing a pokeball into the air, "It's meant to be mastered."

A Wartortle emerged and immediately took up position in front of their small party as they left the cobblestone of Camphrier and began the trek through tall grass and potential wild pokemon.

"It's not as though I haven't tried…" Willa muttered feebly.

Gabby put a comforting arm around her. "That wasn't your fault."

"I hate to say it," Siebold really did look rather pained as he tore his gaze away from Wartortle's scouting and glanced toward them, at Willa specifically, "but you're her trainer. What happened was a terrible accident, perhaps even an unavoidable one. However, Ashara is your responsibility. Maybe if you'd had more knowledge and experience, it could have been avoided… but what's happened since- sheltering her as you have; that's not done her, or you, any favours."

His words pierced her like a fury attack, straight to the heart. Hurt and more than a little angered, she snapped, "Well, what do you suggest? Do I battle my three-legged Ponyta against opponents until she dies? Or maybe I should have a prosthetic built for her and forego any hope she'll ever have at recovering? Maybe I should just set her free, right? Well, if you'll recall, oh-mighty-lord-of-water, Ponytas don't exist in the wild in Kalos. And Ashara's never even been in the wild! She was specially bred on a racing farm in Kanto and shipped to me after she was weaned. She couldn't exist in the wild any more than a Grumpig could fly!" She was ashamed of how out of control she'd become, how undone, but her blood was up and she refused to back down.

So it was to her surprise when George…when Siebold slowed and then abruptly stopped in front of them, still facing his Wartortle who was busy shooting energetic waterguns at any Scraggy or Bunnelby that got too close. His shoulders slumped a bit and finally, he turned and came just in front of Willa. His face softened and, ducking to look her directly in the eye, he gently said, "I'm sorry, my dear Willa. That was unbecoming of me, in any way, to insinuate that you don't love Ashara, for I know you do. Please accept my apology."

She nodded slowly.

"I will do everything," he rested his hand on her shoulder, his tone earnest, " _Everything_ , in my power to help Ashara. You are my most cherished friend and Ashara is a sweet creature, young and in need of help. Perhaps if nothing else comes out of this quest of yours, we can make her whole again. That, in itself, would be a worthwhile journey."

She rushed forward and gave him a quick hug, feeling him startle and then hug her back briefly before parting at arm's length. "Thank you," was all she could manage to say.

Gabby looked between them and laughed, "Now all the world's right once more!"

Siebold and she glanced to one another and they both chuckled. Indeed, it was.

They made good time through the rest of Route Five, only occasionally having to stop and explain to the annoying child trainers that no, they couldn't stop and battle them. Siebold would have murdered their pokemon no matter if he'd used his weakest starter or not. Gabby didn't have any pokemon of her own and Willa herself… well, at this point, she couldn't even take on the youngsters with their roller-skates and their pidgeys.

At the base of the hill next to the roller-skate park, they took their last break. Siebold released his team- Gyarados, Wartortle, Starmie, Samurott, Carracosta, and Vaporeon. Willa knew he had others, but it was important for an Elite Four member to keep training new editions and rotating in old pokemon. Otherwise, he'd explained to her once, challengers would have too much of an advantage.

For her own part, Willa withdrew her gold-chained pokeball and called out her lone partner. Ashara materialized lying down, her large eyes blinking rapidly. She raised her head and swivelled her ears around, curious at the new surroundings. "We're about to enter Lumiose, sweetling," Willa explained to her Ponyta as she poured her some pokepuffs, "See?" She gestured toward the enormous gate that was just in view. "That's where we'll go in."

After feeding his own team, Siebold came and joined them. His Vaporeon, Vylarr, was happily skipping beside him, too excited with the outing to eat the rest of her food. He bent down and rubbed Ashara's withers, unconcerned with her flaming mane. A Ponyta decided whom it would burn after all and Ashara trusted Siebold as much as she trusted Gabby and her mistress.

Vylarr and Ashara came nose to nose for an instant and Vylarr gave the curious pony pokemon a small lick in welcome. Ashara squealed in delight and struggled to her feet, almost falling over. Willa reached out to steady her but Siebold caught her hand and shook his head. "No, let her figure it out. She needs to learn how to balance herself."

"The Pokenarian told me she would need help supporting herself."

"Well," he said thoughtfully, leaning down to inspect her injured limb as he ran his hand down the rough scar tissue and the bulge where the dozens of metal pins had been inserted, "What if we have a specialized support wrap made for her while we're in the city? That could help her to stand on her own and begin moving forward."

"Perhaps Professor Sycamore and his lab technicians could help me with that? I'm going to visit him at any rate in order to procure a pokemon."

Siebold rubbed his chin thoughtfully and nodded but didn't say anything.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Truly."

" _What_?" Willa huffed.

"It's just…I've heard…But of course I'm sure…"

"Spit it out already!"

"Sycamore has a… _reputation_."

"Oh, that he's a prodigious lady's man? Yes, I'm aware. What, is that all?"

Siebold appeared a little tongue tied so he simply nodded, somewhat awkwardly in Willa's opinion.

She laughed a little at her friend's expense. "You're shockingly clueless at times."

He regrouped and offered a modest grin. "Well, we can't all be as sophisticated and learned as you."

"Quite so."

They packed up, recalling their pokemon and cleaning up their mess before moving on toward the gate.

Every time she emerged from the gate into Lumiose, Willa found herself pausing. There was too much to take in all at once. The dull bustle of people, pokemon, and cars provided the background as before her, street vendors peddled, Furfrou's strutted in diamond-studded collars, and the aroma of hundreds of cafes, bakeries, and coffee shops blended together in a mouth-watering way.

The trio caught a cab that took them west on the loop around the city up to the North Boulevard. Willa and Gabby had their faced pressed to the window any time the top of the Prism Tower peaked out over the buildings. Even in the daylight, its white oval sides sparkled as though they were on fire.

They stopped at Hotel Richissme's elaborate entranceway and a valet rushed to open their door for them. "Lady Tallmadge!" He exclaimed upon seeing her, "Welcome to Richissme. Do you have any bags?"

Willa eyed the man with his ebony black hair smoothed down expertly and his ice-blue eyes. She recognized him from her last stay and he must have recognized her as well. "Not this time, Thomas. Good to see you again though."

The man gave the most imperceptible smirk and nodded. "And you, my lady."

After checking in and being shown their rooms by Thomas, Willa sent Gabby to Boutique Couture on Vernal Avenue to procure some of the new fall line and to keep her cover with her father. She had told him she would do some shopping while in town and she didn't intent to disappoint him, or his credit account.

Siebold and she parted ways in the hotel's lobby. He went on his way to his restaurant on Hibernal Avenue and she caught another taxi to go to Sycamore's Lab on the other side of the city. She made a quick stop at Café Ultimo to grab café au lait and a galette with ham and swiss. She ate it outside the shop at one of the tables with an umbrella and enjoyed the light breeze as she gazed at the passers by and their assortment of pokemon.

A girl in a red and black athletic outfit with the strangest hair cut to both sides landed on an equally bizarre looking pokemon right in front of her and nearly made her spill her coffee all over herself. The pokemon was medium sized with a long neck and nearly no tail. It was white with pink accents and large, intelligent eyes. Maybe a psychic type? Willa shot the girl a glare to which the girl smiled and gave a wave-like salute before calling back her pokemon and running off in the direction of Hibernal Avenue.

Willa shook her head and continued on her way to the South Boulevard and the Lab. When she arrived in the foyer, a receptionist behind a desk greeted her. "Hello, welcome to the Kalos Pokemon Research Institute. How can we help you today?"

"Yes, hello. I'm Lady Wilhelmina Tallmadge. I scheduled an appointment with Professor Sycamore yesterday for novice pokemon selection."

The woman looked surprised but consulted her computer screen and nodded. "Oh…right! I have you here. The Professor should be free right now to see you. Just go up the elevator at the end of the lobby to the third floor and his office is on the right."

Paranoid that the receptionist was silently ridiculing her for doing what ten year olds routinely came here for, Willa gave a terse, "Thank you," and quickly made a bee-line for the elevator, nearly flinging herself inside when the doors opened. She got off at the third floor, suddenly feeling rather foolish. Her plan was childish. Her battling skills would only endanger whatever new pokemon she gained. The Professor would see her and laugh. Every step down the hallway increased the apprehension settling in the pit of her stomach.

By the time she rounded the corner to the right and entered the spacious office space of the man himself, she was a wreck. Professor Sycamore was seated behind a large oak desk at the back wall. He stood as he saw her and smiled. "Welcome! Lady Tallmadge I presume?" He was wearing a lab coat over a nice blue shirt that matched his eyes. They were pleasant and slightly crinkled as he smiled, taking her in ever so slightly.

His self-assuredness broke her out of her nerves and she gave a cordial smile in return. "You presume correctly Professor. It's an honour to meet you."

He came around his desk and took her hand in both of his own. "And I you, my lady. It's not often that the nobility grace my lab with their presence." He brought her knuckles to his lips and said in a slightly lower voice, "One as charming as you that is," and then brushed them with a kiss. Gently, he released her hand.

Resisting the urge to giggle, she pulled her hand behind her back where she could shake off the tingle his slightly unshaved whiskers had caused. "I find that terribly flattering, sir. Considering the King must make frequent visits to this very office."

Grinning, he responded without a hint of irony, "I find the King lacking in the charms you possess."

"Oh really? And what might those be?" She regretted the words almost as soon as they were out of her mouth.

He shifted toward her in a conspiratorial manner and whispered, "Why, a sense of humour of course. Though if you tell him I said as much, I'll flatly deny it."

She felt herself slowly starting to relax. Siebold had been suspicious of his womanizing character but Willa felt that the Professor was more playful than anything. And that was a welcome relief compared to the stiff life of the Chateau. "But how are you already so intimately acquainted with my humour, sir?" She teased, ever so slightly.

"You're a beautiful young woman requesting to see me using the pre-tense of getting her very first pokemon. It's endearing."

The grin slipped from her face. Withdrawing from him, she straightened and said as frigidly as possible, "It's not a joke."

It took a moment for the confusion furrowing his brow to dissipate. "Oh…"

"I don't find your presumptions to be at all _endearing_ , Professor. In fact, I feel fairly ridiculed and more than a little patronized. I'll be going now. It was not a pleasure."

She turned on her heel, preparing to storm out, but he caught her hand. She tried to tug it free but his grip was firm, although not rough. She glared at him and arched a brow.

Looking more like a kicked Growlithe than a world-renowned pokemon professor, he released her hand and said, "I had no idea, my lady. I honestly thought…what with…well…I'm sorry. Please let me make it up to you? You can have your choice between the Kalosian and the Kanto starters, not something I usually offer the other…trainers."

"You're still laughing about it!"

He shook his head but a chuckle burst through and he covered his mouth, trying to hide his mirth.

A small bit of laughter erupted from her own lips before she could stop it and she shook her head. "I guess it is a rather peculiar situation we find ourselves in."

"So you're willing to forgive me then?" His contriteness was ruined by the wide grin plastered across his face. The man was rather impossible not to like.

"Oh, alright. Let's see the pokemon."

He went to a chest beside his desk and carefully took out two elaborate briefcases. He snapped both of them open and turned them to face her. She edged closer, excitement at the possibilities bubbling up within her like a solar beam as it charged.

Each pokeball had a pokedex entry above it, showcasing the pokemon inside. She had an affinity for fire pokemon so she quickly narrowed it down to the adorable fox and the spunky looking lizard. She turned to Sycamore. "Which fire-type would you pick?"

"Well, actually, I've raised all three of the Kanto starters to their final evolutions so I guess I've already chosen the Charmander before. Though Fennekin is a good pokemon as well. And the one I have available for you today is a female, if that makes a difference. Her final evolution is fire/psychic; she'll make a pretty strong partner."

"But I'd rather fly…" Willa whispered as she carefully picked up Charmander's pokeball and held it aloft. She pressed the button and released the tiny lizard pokemon in front of them.

"Char, Char, Char-mooon!"

Willa leaned down and patted the excited Charmander on the head. "You're going to be my new pokemon, Charmander. How would you like a name?"

The pokemon jumped from one foot to the other and then nodded slowly.

"Alright… You're going to be very big and strong one day. Strong enough to take on anything. You'll need a name as strong as what you will become… How about Daemon?"

Charmander seemed to think it over for a second and then… "CHAR!"

"I'm glad you like it!" Willa picked him up and gave him a gentle hug. His little arms tried in vain to hug her back, causing her to chuckle. "I'll introduce you to Ashara later tonight, okay?" He nodded and she called him back into his pokeball. She turned back to Sycamore, "Thank you so much for this, Professor."

"Please, call me Augustine."

"Very well… _Augustine,_ there is one more favour I'd ask of you."

"Ask as many as you'd like," he replied with a smirk. "Also, feel free to at least let me know your first name!"

"It's 'my lady' to you."

He made as though a dagger were rendering his heart and she laughed.

Rolling her eyes as she pretended to straighten her blouse she commented, "My goodness you must have been a spoiled child."

"I feel you'd have a good grasp on what that entails."

"Touché…Very well. It's Wilhelmina. But I go by Willa to those who know me."

"A unique name for a pretty girl. Well met, Willa."

"I didn't say _you_ could call me that."

"Too late now."

She gave a pretend sigh of exasperation. "You were about to listen to my favour?"

"I changed my mind."

"I find you rather irksome, sir."

"Augustine, remember? And I'll listen to anything you'd like, but you must have dinner with me tonight."

She bit her lip and then smiled. "Of course." Before he could gloat at his victory though, she went on, "My good friend Siebold is hosting me tonight at his restaurant, _Le Wow_. You'll have to join us."

Looking only slightly crestfallen, he made the gesture for her to go on.

"My ponyta, Ashara, suffered a broken leg several years ago and although she's healed from the surgery, the way her bones fused was off and she's not able to bear much weight on it. Would you be able to help her?"

Sycamore held his hand out for her pokeball and smiled. "Only one way to find out."


End file.
